The Marauders Guide To Being Dangerously Cool
by Hedwig199
Summary: Remus Lupin is tired of outcasting himself. He's tired of being overlooked, the only approach he gets is from a girl who belongs with his best friend. He wants to be outgoing. What happens when The Marauders help? Chaos ensues, of course!
1. Reflections

A/N: Mhm, I love this new story I'm writing Screw everything else:D Just letting you guys I wanted to be inspired, but haven't, which is why I've been very inactive...

"Heads up!" a voice screamed and before I knew it, my back collided with the stone floor and spots took over my vision instantly.

"HEY!" A girl's voice shrieked, then a sound of flesh on flesh appeared and another voice yelled, "LILY!" I was too shot with pain to notice who was screaming.

"I told him not to mess with my sundae!" I heard Sirius bellow.

Feet appeared next to my eyes and I was being hauled up by my arms. James grinned grimly once I had stood, and Sirius looked bitter, rubbing a red streak on his face. Lily looked indignant at Sirius, but then looked at me rather kindly.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly. I nodded quickly, ruffling my hair only a little, a blush cascading across my cheeks.

'Oh, come on, he's always all right.." James grinned at Lily, who smiled lightly at him but glared at Sirius. I turned around, sighing and fell into a chair, feeling exasperated. It hadn't been the first time that'd happen.

"It's a good thing no one caught you doing that, like a prefect or something.." James said warningly. Me and Lily both stared at him with flat looks and he mumbled, "Oh."

It was, indeed, another Saturday night in Gryffindor tower, minutes before curfew, with Sirius having his traditional Common Room Desert, a giant banana split. With all the works, apparently. Peanuts, whipped cream, a fresh banana, strawberry, vanilla and chocolate ice cream, with five cherries trailing the top in a giant bowl Lily was always convinced into conjuring. James had wanted a tidbit, so when he had stolen the spoon, Sirius threw it across the room.

And it was, indeed, another time I had been siting across from him and had taken it straight to the temple.

"Game of Exploding Snap?" James hollered across the room. I watches as several girls came scurrying to him, watching him from afar and looking as if they were to collapse with giggles and boys glaring, wishing they could be like him. But he stared at them absentmindedly before glancing at Lily. 

"Wanna play with me, Lily?" James raised his eyebrows in mock-suggestion, and Lily elbowed him in the ribs.

"I think I'd rather study. Wouldn't you, Remus?" She asked kindly, in the same soft voice she used for me.

"I would like to catch up on Transfiguration-"

"Besides the fact you get top marks!" Sirius interrupted, and I couldn't help but to grin proudly and shrug, sheepish.

"Hah...well.." I felt another surge of pride, but it seemed to vanish as Sirius and James played their own game of Exploding Snap, Lily cracked a book open and I stared at the one of my lap. Whilst she wasn't looking, often, I stared at Lily.

She was so tough but looked as delicate as her namesake. Lily pushed a lock of her hair, that fiery red, behind her ears. I must've been caught, because she slowly looked up at me and blushed slightly. I did the same, then glanced back downwards, but I found myself staring at her.

I also stared at Lily's friend, Jennifer Strewing. She was talking to Jade and Marcia across the room, cracking her gum as she talked. I blushed. She was more beautiful than Lily, not that I liked to compare. Her eyes were such an icy blue, her hair a platinum blonde and I could swear her face were made of porcelain, those long lashes and cherry lips...but Lily and Jennifer were bitter enemies. I didn't see why-I thought Jennifer was prettier and, well, not the sharpest wand at Ollivanders, but strives to be excellent. However, she didn't have to try to capture a sweet look from a guy's eyes.

The only people who hadn't been after her were Lily, James and Sirius. Sirius has fantasized, but Lily snapped it out of him. I never expressed what I felt for Jennifer, knowing Lily would hate it. James had all eyes for Lily, but not many guys had eyes for Lily. Boys wanted her and girls wanted to be her. But not us..for the most part.

My eyes trailed to James. I snickered under my breath, for his tongue was stuck out of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, gently building a house. James always beat Sirius in Exploding Snap, for Sirius was, sometimes, a clumsy person. Confident, broad, and sharp, James handsome features if anything. Lily had really liked him as much as he loved her, it was obvious. When he was hurt during Quidditch, when he was serious, even when he was having a crying moment, she was there.

But, I thought, sighing wistfully, he was meant for her. That's simply the way it was supposed to be. I keep to myself. I had already let her in on too much; my eyes closed and I went back, back to that fateful night...

_My throat burned as I tried to keep control, my eyes dizzy and disoriented as I tried, tried, tried to keep to my place against the tree. We had decided to stay here, in the Forbidden Forest tonight._

_"Stay still, Lupin. We're your friends." Sirius barked, whimpering and getting on his hind legs. I looked at the stag at his side. He was brushing leaves off of him, for they fell rapidly in Autumn, but he blinked understandingly._

_I nodded my head when suddenly, a bird flew low towards us. Without thinking, instincts controlling me, I lept forward, Sirius barking loudly at me, my powerful legs sprinting me forward and my paws flew into the air and my nails ripped feathers from it, blood pouring over my hands-_

_"James?" We heard a female call. I instantly stopped, turning around, but James had taken off with Sirius, but only James stopped to beckon me away from the mess of the bird I had made, but my body tore my mind from itself and I was taking off after the sound._

_"Sirius!" The voice called, and I had licked my lips, four it sounded human, but on the inside, I felt disgusted with myself, trying to will my body away, my nerves on fire as my body fought itself, yet it kept moving gracefully and powerfully._

_My vision was red, my ears burned with sounds of howling from myself and Sirius, James silent, but I could hear him, fast and stomping._

_I sniffed the air and smelled cherries, fueling my lust for blood, before I skidded to a stop and saw her._

_Her eyes were wide and blue, but everything was so blurry at the moment..her hair was fire red and her face, white of hue, the moonlight shining on her blue nightgown._

_"I..I..." She froze instantly, paralyzed with fear no doubt. _

_And I whimpered, "Lily?" Before I knew it, Sirius had tackled me with as much force as possible, his head ramming into my side with James galloping behind him, leaping over the two of us._

_I growled loudly as he did so, but he was barking, "Moony, no!" And I growled back, "I wasn't, I wasn't!"_

_James approached her with caution as Sirius and I got to our legs. I tried to be under control, Sirius watching me and James intently. James poked her head in her general direction and somewhere on his stag face, a hint of a smile appeared._

_Her eyes were still wide and she glanced at me. My eyes widened also, staring back her, whimpering uncontrollably. _

_"Remus?" She whispered softly._

I opened them. I promised myself some things that night: I were to never keep in the forest, but the Shrieking Shack. Alone.

I were to never put Lily Evans in danger again. James had been okay, Sirius concerned, but I could tell...days afterwards, I saw the bitterness in his eyes. I wonder if sometimes, I looked like that too.

"Hey, Moony.." James asked absentmindedly, softly placing a card near the very climax of his card house. "Will you help me out with my Herbology essay tommorow?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Sure, James." He looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back, feeling warm. While 'helping out' actually meant 'do it for me', I didn't mind.

"Well, off to bed with me, fellows." I got to my feet, brushing my legs off of lint and anything. Lily stretched and yawned widely. "Me too.."

I collected my books and with another tiny yawn, walked towards the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.

"Bye!" Sirius hollered , waving, and within seconds, there were several loud, individual explosions. I turned; the cards had been exploding quickly, taking the house down one by one.

"You idiot!" James said, pushing him. Soon, they were on the floor, laughing and wrestling.

"Oh, children.." Lily said admiringly towards me. I raised my eyes, surprised and laughed fondly.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" I quipped, and we were both soon laughing.

"Haha, good night, Remus." She smiles warmly and walked away, a bounce in her step I noticed. I began to leave too, reaching the top to find other boys asleep, three beds empty. I sat on my and looked at my poster, reading clearly, "ReadingLove" With books, flipping their pages softly. Changing into night garments, I smiled slightly. It had been a usual day with he Marauders, as James called us, and Lily.

Lily. I sat on my bed. I was so apparent to her, we were friends, and I was glad. I glanced at a full length mirror that decorated the far wall. My face had a long white scar across my jawline I'd never noticed. But then I got to my feet. I was just about as tall as James, if not shorter by an inch.

I held up my shoulders, trying to make them seem broader to have a rather barreled chest, but didn't work. Yet, when I did stand normally, my shoulders squared. Feeling a bit..well, differently about myself, I leaned into the mirror. I had been generally pale, but I smiled, even lightly. I had a nice smile...a sort of strange light brown hair, bangs messy and unkept, reaching my eyebrows already?

My eyes, however...I stared, wondering how people could stand looking at them. They were supposed to be brown, but, looking closer, they were..well, more golden if anything. Honestly though, my eyes actually a dark gold! I raised my eyebrows and couldn't help to smile again. I was a handsome boy.

I walked back to my bed and laid down, turning off the light as I did so and stared down at my pillow as I attempted to drift into sleep. Hiding from girls was tiring...I usually hung out with Sirius and James, for they were my best friends. And Lily...I had, well, felt something for her. Something I hadn't felt in a long time stirred in me when I looked at her.

However, she was for James. And I respected that completely. I will not overstep my bounds. If not-I sighed wistfully again. How nice it would be to not have such a difficult life. Popularity...girls...fun. It sounds like James all over again. I dont want to be like him, not at all-but...

I closed my eyes. I wonder what it's like to be..be...out. My brain went to Lily, then to Jennifer, then to being out with Marauders late into the night.

Without a second thought, sleep had stolen me away from my own company.

A/N: Awesome? Not awesome? Awh, I dont care, I love it!


	2. A Confession

A/N: Lemme just clarify this:

I dont like Peter. I never have and never will, he's just a fat, hairy excuse for a lapdog and he annoys me. He does nothing and says nothing and sucks. Therefor, he will never, ever, ever, ever be in my Marauder stories. Lily has, obviously, taken his place.

Okay? Okay. Glad we could get that straightened out. On with the chapter?

"Wakey, Remy, breakfast at Dennnnnnnnnnny's!" Sirius was singing in a high pitched voice over my bed. I opened my eyes, groggy, trying to get to my feet when I glanced at the clock-it was already 7:00?!

"GAH!" I lept to my feet, not thinking of the mattress of above me that collided with my head and I fell back onto my bed, groaning in pain.

"Someone's damned tired..." I heard a voice say. My eyes scrolled to see Lily, already dressed, her hands on her hips and a playful smirk on her face. I blushed deeply and got to my feet properly, walking past all of them who surely gave quizzical looks to my back as I entered the empty bathroom.

"I'll take a quick shower, I'll be out in five minutes!" I called through the door, to which James replied, "All right, we'll wait, mate." I began to undress before hearing James ask, "What the hell is Denny's?"

Turning on the water with a surely thoughtful look o my face, I began to ponder whether or not I should tell them about my dream.

In my dream, there was me. Not exactly me, however. I was more handsome and broader and wore my shirts with the top two buttons gone and my tie looser than Sirius had ever worn it. I walked through the halls with confidence ([I wasn't me in my dream, but was watching myself.) and girls giggled as I walked past and I felt...up in the air, so careless, like lycanthropy was the least of my troubles.

Then, I suppose, the climax of my dress was Jennifer Strewing skipping up to me, obviously flushed. And I simply stared down at her and she said, "Uhm, Lupin? I just like, wanted to know if maybe you wanted to, you know, go out some time?" She flashed me a dazzling smile and I had known by that look on my face I was taken with her.

I woke up, surprised, and now we're back here. I shook my head and shivered; I'd never want to be like that. Surely my marks would fall and it would give my mother and father another reason to hate me. Despite the cold water, I shivered again. I didn't want to think of my parents of all people. Not them.

But, I quipped myself with a smile. A bit more of confidence wouldn't hurt. After all, this was our last year. Everyone was maturing as myself, so why not make a mark on history, as one of the Marauders that's remembered, one's that's mentioned like-

"REMUSSSS!" The shower curtain flew open and Sirius was grinning at me visibly. My eyes widened and so did his, his jaw dropping in horror, and we both began to scream, his eyes trying to fix themselves upon my face and only my face and I wasn't sure what to do.

I mean, I'd seen the boys naked before. must I recall the Skinnydipping Of The Black Lake? I _told _them that if they ever were stupid enough to do that again, I would not stay up until four in the morning making remedies and putting ointment on their rashes. That was a hell of a night.

"Sirius!" I yelped, reaching for a towel outside of the shower, but my hand hit the shower head, and water sprayed onto Sirius' head at full force, causing him to splutter and cough as if he were being choked and fell back. I grabbed my towel and wrapped around my waist.

"Uhm...Remus? Sirius?" Lily called carefully, and soon I saw why; all the water had been seeping under the door, surely soaking the carpet.

"Almost done!" I called in a strangled voice, trying to help Sirius up.

"Well, damn it, Remus, I had no idea you'd be naked!" Sirius looked sheepish an d scratched the back of his soaked head.

"I was taking a shower, you blithering idiot, of course I was naked!" I snapped, feeling more embarrassed than I ever had in all my life, pulling a towel around my waist. I pulled my wand from the side of the sink and weakly said, "_Evanesco!" _Soon, the water was disappearing.

"Sorry." Sirius said, his eyes on the floor. I smiled; God knows I can't refuse that look.

"Why, it's all right.." I patted him on the back. "Just remember next time when I go into the shower, I dont have my clothes with me." Sirius grinned wider and I urged him out.

I dried myself off and began to get dressed, of course, since breakfast would start in minutes, I presumed. By the time I was done, I saw James, Lily and Sirius mindlessly walking around, waiting.

"All right, lets go, guys." I smiled and we all rushed down the stairs and attempted to get out the door, but I was stopped in my tracks by Jennifer, standing with her friends. She turned around with seemingly clueless look, like she had no idea what was going on, before she smiled. She seemed to be chewing gum-how much did she have.

"Hi, James.." She giggled, wiggling her fingers at him in a strange wave and on her other hand was spinning the silver hoops in her ears. Could she be any more beautiful?

"Hey." He said nonchalantly and walks past with me and Sirius. But from my bag, a book dropped and turned back to get it when I saw Lily walking with us before Jennifer had an instant grip on her arm. She merely glared forward, not noticing me and not facing Jennifer.

"Yes, Jenny, dear?" She asked in a mock-sweet voice. Jade and Marcia sneered at her.

"We had a deal. So, watch your back, Evans. Because Potter is mine." She hissed with such ice in her voice I'd never heard other than the spun-sugar she had usually used.

"You don't love him. Not like I do." Lily whispered carefully, and I dropped another book accidently. Lily loved James? The same man she had called an 'ego-infused baby Mandrake'? It wasn't in my nature to eavesdrop, but I felt as if this was something I had to hear.

"Lets just call him my "Flavor Of The Month." Lily flinched and raised her wand.

"You ungrateful bit-" She began in a strangled voice, raising her wand to Jennifer's forehead. I popped up, both books in hand and cried, "Lily, coming?" 

She looked at me, eyes widened and instantly dropped her wand. Jennifer smirked and as usual, didn't notice myself. "Remus. Yes." Lily bumped Jennifer's shoulder with force and began to walk to me.

"What's a Flavor Of The Month?" I asked quietly, feeling a lump grow in my throat and hoping to God it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Listen, Remus." She glanced over, and the boys were long gone down the hall. "Dont mind anything that little skank says, okay? She doesn't know what she's talking about..." I could see, in her green eyes, that it was definitely something that worried her. Something she definitely feared.

"Lily," I began flatly. "Do you really love James?" She opened her mouth to speak and hissed, "You weren't supposed to hear that, I-"

"If you do..then..don't put him through this." I suddenly spilled, speaking what I truly thought. James had been going in inner turmoil just to get her to admit it.

Lily shook her head and walked past me and I looked after her, feeling guilty. Had I upset her? But I followed her from a distance never the less. We had reached the table and she seemed fine.

"Where were you two?" James asked suspiciously, arching a brow.

Me and Lily exchanged looks and said at once, "I dropped my books."

James blinked, then shrugged. "Okay." We had began to eat when the food appeared. I had taken out my DADA book and was flipping through while eating bits of toast, sipping black coffee when a sudden surge of brilliance overcame me. Except now, I'd call it stupidity.

"James, Sirius, Lily." I declared their names formally, so much that they all looked up quizzically.

"What's up, Moonsies?" Sirius mumbled in between bites of egg, being the only one that hadn't stopped eating.

"I.." I cleared my throat. "I want you three to teach me something." Lily dropped her fork.

"Teach YOU something, Moonsies? You're still trying to teach me how to lift up my wand!" Sirius remarked/ Lily and James smiled at this, as did I.

"I'm being serious. I need you to teach me how to.." I sighed. "How to be cool." It was Sirius' turn to drop his fork. Then, to mine and Lily's utter horror, and the rest of the Gryffindor table, Sirius and James burst into tears.

"Remus! I have been waiting for the day you'd ask me that!" James sobbed into the table. All of our table was staring at him flabbergasted.

"Oh, our boy is growing up!" Sirius lunged forward and grabbed my head, pulling me forward and my tie, probably in my coffee and kissing me hard on the cheeks.

Oh, hell, was this a bad idea.

A/N: Hahahhaha. Like it again? Well, review:D


	3. Polyjuice Potion Is A Mess

A/N: Wow, I am really just putting these out there like the freaking Energizer Bunny of Fan Fiction!

Wewt.

"All right, in order to this, we have to skip classes and-"

"Skip classes? I think not!" I hissed viciously, and Sirius didn't look surprised. I was very against any idea of skipping classes, at all.

"Do you want to step out there? Meet a girl?" James gave me a genuine smile and I closed my eyes, frustrated.

"Yes. Fine. Let's do this." We all looked at Lily, who looked taken aback, apparently at me.

"I had no idea you wanted to act like, I mean.." She stammered and nodded. "I mean, yes, I'll participate."

"Then let's get started now." And before me and Lily could respond, they were already rushing towards the doors.

"Hey...WAIT!" I was chasing after them, staggering slightly at the stares I had received. but once I had opened the doors and joined my friends, I was panting and the three of them were calmly walking.

"How are we going to go about this?" I gasped for breath.

"Oh. We go by The Guide." He replied as if it were obvious. Me and Lily exchanged confused looks.

"The guide. The leader. _La Tourisme!" _Sirius exclaimed in a terrible French accent as we approached The Fat Lady.

"Looking marvelous as ever, Lady," Sirius said with a wink. She giggled and swung by without asking for the password.

"You shouldn't have done that," Lily said warningly, but Sirius ignored her and ran up the stairs hurriedly and came back without hesitation, panting before dropping a large book on the table. My jaw dropped at the cover.

_The Marauders Guide To Being Dangerously Cool_

_By James Potter and Sirius Black (Soon Including Remus Lupin[?)_

_Illustrations by James Potter_

_Sidenotes by Sirius Black_

"Illustrations? Sidenot-"

"We'll get to that later," James interrupted with a blush. I gazed at the cover; the lettering was neat and marvelous, their own calligraphy. I couldn't help but to grin at the "Including Remus Lupin" in smaller print.

Sirius picked up the textbook and hauled it into his lap, flipping to the first page and scanned it quickly. He lowered the book from his face and grinned like a madman, that insane look in his eyes. James and Sirius had gotten that look sometimes, whilst plotting something devious.

"Time to get Moony riled up."

§§¥¥§§¥¥§§¥¥§§

"Is this really necessary?" We were standing in the middle of the rather large Room of Requirement. There had been nothing but chairs, a table and a fridge. We had discovered Sirius was always wishing for food, so that always appeared.

"A part of confidence is knowing when your bounds have been overstepped. So we know how to antagonize you, Moonsies. And that's what we're going to do." Lily gave his back a flat look, leaning against the wall impatiently.

"You guys could never get me very mad," I said softly. I glanced at the three of them and they all gave me adorning looks.

"And we'd never hate you, Remus," James said with a grin, "However, we came prepared." He opened the book and I blinked, confused. It was indented [I had no idea they could do that spell. and within every indention was a small bottle, the size of a thumb, full of green, gold, brown and silver potions.

Lily stared at the two in horror. "That's not-"

"That it is, love," James said adoringly. Sirius and I snickered as she scowled deeply, deciding to keep quiet.

"Sirius, you're the actor of us four," James smiled. "Do the honors."

Sirius nodded solemnly and took the bottle, the green one, unstopping it with his wand and downing it as he would a goblet of pumpkin juice. He winced, holding his stomach and bent his head, quietly suppressing groans.

My eyes widened. Before the three of us, he was transforming, and rapidly. His hair became longer, hardly noticeable, and a lot more shiny, held together. He grew a few inches, his skin becoming pale and blotchy, but his face was still hidden. Sirius also became thin, not his usual hinted build he had. He tipped his head upward and I staggered back. His once hazelnut eyes were now a deep black, his nose long and hooked.

"Snivellus shouldn't comb his hair so much, strands fly out you know.." James chuckles which Lily gave a menacing stare at his back.

"Whaddaya think?" Sirius grabbed the lapel and spun in a complete circle and the rest of us winced. We really didn't need to see Sirius as Snape do that.

"Great, now get on with it." I looked from James to Sirius wildly. Was Sirius, er, Snape going to hex me? I mentally smiled. I could take him easily, not meaning to brag.

Sirius approached me with a sneer even better than Severus'. "Well, well. Lupin. Shall I call you Lupi_ne?" _He gave a low chuckle and my blood turned to ice. He was good.

"I know you're secrets," Sirius hissed. "Going off to the woods? Do you think no one noticed you left on the full moon, every month? You sicken me!" He shouted, and I staggered back.

"You have no friends. Tagging along at those's bloody idiots' side, you've no one but yourself! Cant even catch a sweet eye.." He let out a low chuckle, and the ice soon spread as hellfire.

"From a lady's eye. Not that any girl wants to procreate with a dog! Then again, you're parents thought you were soon a mistake-"

Everything happened very fast then.

My wand was in my hand before I could say anything, then, making a slashing motion, hissed, "_Impedimenta!" _I heard someone scream, and Snape was knocked off his feet, yet I kept going, my wand slashing in another direction.

"_Relashio!" _Snape was blown back again, this time colliding with the table. "_Tarantallegra!" _His legs began to shake furiously. There was more screaming, buy my ears were muffled, blood rushing to my head.

"_Stupef-"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _A voice screamed, and my wand flew out of my hand. Then, i turned to see Lily, trembling, looking at me with a harsh, tear streaked face.

"_Protego!" _She cried, and I could see the outline of a wall between me and Sirius. Sirius...

"_Finite!" _Sirius' legs stopped moving. She was mopping tears from her eyes with her sleeve as she mumbled, pointing at the broken glass I hadn't noticed, "_Reparo."_

I felt a rush of guilt fill my heart as I tried to reach out to Sirius and James, who was helping him up.

"Sirius! I'm so sorry, I lost control! I..." I kept stammering, but no words could express how I felt. James stared at me blankly and Sirius, who had a befuddled look on his face grinned unexpectantly.

"Much better results than I thought..." Sirius said thoughtfully, strange since he was changing back. "You passed, Moons." I gaped at him. I had passed some sort of test by attacking my friend?

"And thanks for saving me, Flower Power." Sirius winked and Lily and she gave a watery smile. However happy they were for my anger, the guilt still remained as a cotton lump in my throat.

"One minute you were saying stupid things to me, and then I just..lost it."

"'Tis okay, my Moony..." The shield wore off on Lily's command and I went to Sirius and hugged him as a brother would.

"But, that's not the only guest star today!" Sirius waved a finger and picked up a silver potion. "Mm, this should taste delicious." He downed it quickly before I could react. James still watched, with Lily, on his guard this time.

Slowly, he began to grow shorter...a lot shorter. And his hair was going from a deep black to a silky blonde...my eyes widened. He was changing a lot, his skin was becoming tanned, and he looked up, smiling, his eyes were a blazing ice blue and his hair, straight and wavy locks of blonde.

Then, I glanced at his chest. And, well, let's just say that he had a biggest chest than before.

"Jennifer Strewing, niiiiice..." James wolf-whistled, and Sirius flipped his hair, which made me cringe, considering the fact that she...or he, was still in two-sizes-too-big clothing. I also noticed Lily's narrowed eyes and her coughing.

"Well, Remus..." I was shocked. His voice was just about her's in the flesh when he tried, and it terrified me. She spun her honey hair on her finger and approached me.

She giggled. "Hi, Lupin. What's up?" My face heat up instantly; Sirius should be in an acting league.

"Uhm, nothing much, Strewing. And yourself?" My voice cracked a little at this and I rubbed my hands together.

"Hmm..nothing..just being bad, as usual." She winked and my hands were shoved deep into my pockets. "Can you like, help me on my homework this weekend?"

"Sure." I shrugged, trying to go for a cool look. "I mean...I might have plans, but." I could tell I was blushing hard and my own eyes were trying to meet anywhere but her icy own.

"Oh..well, we don't have to just study." And suddenly, her thin fingertips brushed against the lapel of my Hogwarts uniform, her fingers slipping under the black and going straight for the white. My eyes widened as her long nails began to loosen the buttons.

"I think we can have better things planned.." She purred, and I tried to neglect the fact it was Sirius as her comfortably warm fingertips trailed down my partly exposed upper chest. She kind of..well, leaned into me, and it nearly looked like she was going to kiss me! The moment I'd always been dreaming of!

Wait.

"NO!" I jumped away and stumbled across a chair, causing the three to stare alarmed. "No, no, James, Sirius, this is just too bloody weird! Too bloody weird!" I stared at Jennifer, I mean, Sirius in horror, wondering what could've possibly been going through my mind.

Sirius signed as Jennifer and rolled his eyes. "Remus, you need to find the courage to talk to girls! How else-"

"I talk to Lily!" I interrupted indignantly, but immediately regretted that as Lily's eyes turned from sharp and emotional to fond, and James just looked at me strangely.

"I mean..she's one of us. But the point is," I rushed on quickly. "I can talk to Jennifer just fine!"

James smiled at both me and Sirius, winking at Sirius. Sirius gave a nod and went to me, saying, "Oh, yeah? Can you do this to her?"

In front of Lily, James, Sirius' better half, God, and myself, Sirius kissed me.

I froze. Everything seemed to stop in time and I thought that at that moment, it'd be best to jump.

"MERLIN!" I screamed, falling back into the chair. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Can you kiss a girl like her? Have you? I mean, who was your first kiss?" I became angry at this assault of questions.

"My best friend, a MAN named Sirius, thank you very much!" I blushed a deep crimson, but looked furious, I imagine.

"Well, sorrrrrr_ry. _But it won't be your last. Besides, it's just role playing. I'm not Sirius. I'm Jennifer."

"How did you know I liked her anyways?" I snapped.

"Oh, please!" Lily snapped back, and everyone froze to look at her. "The way you look at her with this shine in your eyes, the way you try to rush past her all the time and let her off with things like the rest of the mud-headed boys in this school, no wonder-" She stopped, and frowned, blushing and retreating from her tangent.

"Lily.." Her statements were honestly bullets to my heart. And silver ones, at that.

"I'm sorry, Remus.." She admitted woefully, and remained silent, well, until we were interrupted.

We all whipped around to see the door that was once a fireplace blast open, and to our horror, Severus Snape stood, with such a sickening sneer that I almost was sick.

The trouble I was going to be in was going to be worse.

A/N: Not much, a lot, whatever. I write what I can.


	4. Utterly Confused and Confunded

A/N: I dont really have much to say in these anymore, I suppose I won't say anything at all. Hmm...

No, there is no slash in this fanfic. GO HOME, SLASH FANS, GO HOME.

As for the rest of the pairings? I'll let you figure them out, kiddies. [smiles.

"Well, well.." Snape smirked evilly and my heart dropped into my stomach like a cold stone. "Potter, Evans, Black and Lupin. All in a bunch."

I froze, startled and to this new threat, I thrust my wand forward and yelled, "_Confundo!" _Suddenly, Snape's unseen pupils dilated and he suddenly looked confused. Lily stared in horror at me, and James and Sirius looked as if I Confunded them.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Severus." My voice cracked. "We're not doing anything wrong. You were just going back to class now. Goodbye, Severus. See you at lunch."

Snape tilted his head and nodded, slowly making his way out of the entrance. I went to the entrance and mumbled, "_Protego Totalum." _The entrance that was destroyed had began to rebuild itself.

I swallowed, avoiding everyone's eyes as I began to pick up the remains of the door and set them on the table, and I saw in one of the cabinet's windows, my reflection, my skin alabaster.

"Remus..." Lily mumbled.

"Please, Lily." I said loudly. It sounded weaker than I had made it.

"You just Confunded Snape.." Sirius mumbled, but he had a proud grin on his face. "I.."

"Don't. I'm not proud," I said, sounding even weaker. "I think we should go to class."

I turned to the rest of my friends. "I'm sorry. But this was a bad idea after all." They were speaking to me, but I didn't hear as I walked quickly from the room, shame was a black cloud hanging over my head.

The rest of the day seemed to blow past me and I was walking in slow motion. Until I met with my friends at lunch, that is.

"Remus!" James said with a grin as he set down across from me. I stared fixatedly down at my plate, interested particularly in a piece of chicken and nodding absentmindedly.

"About what happ-"

"Nothing happened. Nothing important." I could feel three pairs of eyes staring at me and I gripped the edge of the table.

"We're rather proud. You just saved our necks, you know, and Snape could've gotten James and Sirius kicked out for sure." Lily's soft voice filled my ears and my narrowed eyes began to soften.

"You think so?" I asked, my voice coming out slightly strangled. Ever since I had met James and Sirius, I never resented them. Except, of course, when they teased others. But never had I ever thought I would do something as reckless, as dastardly as they would.

"We know so, Remus." James gave me a playful punch on the shoulder and I looked up at them and their smiling faces. The smiling faces of people, friends, my friends-

"_Hi, _James!" I heard a light, yet meaningful voice call. The four of us looked up and I felt all the blood rush to my head.

Jennifer Strewing had been bent over the Gryffindor table with a smile on her face, her entourage with her, of course. "What's going on, guys?" She giggled, cracking her gum and her blue eyes seeming to glisten with happiness.

"Eh." James shrugged and I noticed as Jennifer frowned, Lily had a look that sort of looked smug.

I sighed deeply and put a hand to my cheek, turning away slightly. She must've noticed me, because she mentioned lamely, "Oh, hi, Remus."

"Greetings, Jennifer." I turned back to her and she smiled lightly. My heart was a Chocolate Frog left in the sun.

There was a silence. James was glancing at Lily, who glared at Jennifer, who glared back and I was staring at her. The only one out of the loop was Sirius, and he glanced up, Bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"Wh-wha? I t'out 'e 'ere twalkin'!" Sirius mumbled, and he saw Jennifer. I could see his face heat up and at once, he seemed to slurp the bacon and swallow it, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve.

"Ahem, hello, Jen." He winked at her, then jumped as if in pain, then glared at James. James smirked back and I saw under the table, James' wand was jabbed into Sirius' knee.

"Hi, Sirius. Well, it's boring here. Toodle-pip!" She waved her fingers in our direction and I could've sworn she smiled at me.

"'Toodle-pip.' How endearing," I breathed to myself, and Lily then looked as if she were going to explode.

"Hmf. How did _she _get in Gryffindor?" Lily asked angrily, and when none of us replied, she then added vehemently, "I mean, just _look at her!"_

We followed her direction in fear and saw her talking to several other boys at the Slytherin table. I watched as a slender, pale finger wrapped around her hair, twirling it with a coy smile on her face.

"She's rather beautiful," I blurted out, and Lily turned to look at me sharply. My eyes widened back, and James was staring at the both of us. I saw in his eyes the playfulness was gone, and he was now looking troubled.

"So, about the whole 'cool' thing, what's the next step?" I said in the silence.

"'Ordrobe..." Sirius said, his voice muffled in food.

"Your wardrobe, of course. There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up on the 20th of this month." My mind searched for the date. It was already the 10th of September.

"I suppose.." I glanced at my school bag worriedly and remembered the Hell I had to go through to get Mum to let me go, worried that there'd be a blue moon. I scoffed at this; it only happened _once _over break.

"Come on, Remus! Be a little more enthusiastic! We're giving you a complete makeover!" Sirius said, now, finally done with his food and speaking clearly.

"And I like what you did with Jen back there.." James winked in my direction, and I smiled slightly. I had to admit, I was a little more courageous this time around. Lily, however, didn't look as appreciative.

She glared at the three of us at the same time the food disappeared, and without a word, she got up before most and strode off quickly, her head raised high. We watched after her warily and once she was out of earshot, James whined, "What did I say _this time?"_

"It's obvious she thinks Jen is a homewrecking tart, so she hates her." My eyes narrowed at Sirius' words. "Or, maybe she thinks that Jen is prettier and is jealous or somethi-"

"OI!" James yelled, a furious look on his face that attracted others and Sirius' attention.

"Sorry, mate.." Sirius mumbled sheepishly, and James simply nodded, his face relaxed. I sighed, grabbing my bag and heading off to Potions.

"See you two!" I called over my shoulder as I hurried off to think by myself.

I thought about a lot fo things on the way. Sometimes I think I think too much. I thought about school and work and fun and being 'cool' and then, naturally, my thoughts traveled to Lily a few minutes ago. She was terribly angry about me even mentioning Jennifer's name. She was a beautiful girl-Jennifer, I mean-so why would anyone hate her, let alone dislike her?

I doubt Lily was jealous. She was rather beautiful too. Then what was it? What was that 'deal' she had mentioned? Most of all, what on Earth is a "Flavor Of The Month"?

"Watch your head!" I heard a booming voice shout and I looked forward, raising my eyes and next thing I knew, I was stumbling back and hit the back of my head on the corridor.

"Slammed right into the door! My!" Slughorn was half waddling and half walking towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You all right, son?"

I nodded quickly, aware of the tittering of my fellow classmates as I strolled in, trying to seem casual. I glanced up and saw all seats were taken.

Except, of course, one right next to Jennifer. I swallowed deeply and Professor Slughorn came in, hollering, "Take your seats, take your seats."

Merlin help me.

Trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible while saving whatever dignity I had left, I quickly sat down next to her. She turned to look at me immediately, and I felt my insides jump at the way her eyes were an icy, cool blue from early when talking to Lily. Now they were like miniature skies on a cloudless day.

"Hi, again." She said simply. I opened my mouth and to my horror, nothing came out. She stared at me for a moment, and I was frozen. How could I have embarrassed myself so badly, literally sitting there with my mouth wide open.

"Class, let's begin!" Slughorn was beginning class already and I closed my mouth, facing forward, my face flushed deeper than anything I've ever experienced before. Yet, when I looked at her from my peripheral vision, she did the same and smiled at me.

"Now I hope you sat next to someone your comfortable with..they will be your partners for today's assignment!" He said proudly.

I looked up, my eyes wild until he said, "Oh, I was just joking. You may pick your partners, it's only a Monday after all." I smiled at this and looked around the room, not having noticed other students. Yet all I saw were Slytherins and Gryffindors who were scared of me. I turned to Jennifer-she seemed desperate for her eyes to find someone.

"Uhm. Jen?" I asked quietly, wondering if it was appropriate of me to call her that.

"Yeah, Lupin?" She asked boredly, cracking her gum. I felt sweat form on my neck.

"D'you wanna work together?" I said rather loudly, that it attracted the attention of other students.

She blinked at me, unsurprised before muttering, "Eh." And going through her purse for her wand. I watched her and sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

A/N: This took too long. Hmf. I know.


	5. The Wonder of Jennifer Strewing

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I think either I'm getting lazy or I'm overloaded with work these days, it's very hard and things...

Well, here's the chapter.

She sat there, perfectly still, as if to taunt me, to tease me easily. As much as I tried to pay attention to Slughorn, I kept on noticing the way she had edited her ensemble for the day: The slightly ruffled knee length skirt's the girls wore as usual on Jennifer was cut, as if they were window blinds, up to her thigh.

The shirt she wore, well, up the sides and the arms, she must've cut them into two, then made tiny slits on both ends onto to tie them back up again. As ridiculous as this sounds, it actually looked remotely attractive.

"Uh, Lupin.." A soft voice roamed in my thoughts and I looked up. Jennifer was staring at me expectantly. My hand went quickly to my tie in habit.

"Yes?"

"He told us to get the cauldrons lit."

"Oh, well.." I finally realized the small wood stoves and cauldrons that resided in the corner of our table. I pointed to the wood, cleared my throat and said, "_Incendio!" _It took to flames suddenly.

"Wow.." I raised an eyebrow at Jennifer's expression, as if she'd never seen magic, or more common, fire. "I never knew that spell for sure. Thanks, Lupin." She flashed me a wide smile. "You're pretty smart."

I bit my lip, swearing to myself, '_Dont blush, don't blush..._' I expected I wouldn't succeed, only feeling a faint blush. She got to her feet and seemingly walked to Slughorn's desk, but honestly, it was more of a bounce-skip.

"Now, today, students!" Slughorn began, "We will be making Veritaserum. A simple enough potion for most of you to get you up to speed and if not, well.." He trailed off and said, "The instructions will be written on the board and I'd like a bottle of it on my desk by the end of class. Good luck!"

_Bounce-skip-bounce-skip-bounce-skip. _She leaned close to my face, causing my eyes to widen when she asked, "What do we need, Lupin?"

I flushed and stammered. A gorgeous girl depended on me. The pressure was almost unbearable, but my voice came to life and I murmured, "Scarab beetles, ginger roots, armadillo bile." She nodded with this adorably concentrated expression, as if she were thinking hard. I watched her leave to the table. _Bounce-skip-bounce-skip-bounce-skip._

I was surprised that Jen came back,a small metal tin full of our ingredients in hand. She instantly opened the scarab beetles and dumped it into the boiling water.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaimed, my hands flying to hers. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I blushed and lowered my hands, trying pointedly not to cross hers. "Uh, not that many."

I could see from my corner of my eye she was staring at me wide-eyed. I pointed my wand into the cauldron, mumbling, "_Evanesco."_

All of the water had vanished, then I mumbled, "_Aguamenti." _It began to fill with water and I propped my elbow up on the table, and stared forward. I was only distracted when, in the same amazed voice, Jennifer mumbled, "Wow.."

I shrugged, actually being sheepish and looked at the board. I showed Jennifer which to put in first and which way to stir it.

"Counterclockwise..?" She mumbled, looking at me, confused. I gave a light chuckle and smiled at her, hunching over a bit over the cauldron.

"Uh, not in the direction of a clock. The other way, see?" I took the small ladel we were given and stirred the potion tenderly in the opposite direction. She nodded and put her small hands over mine, her touch so light I hardly noticed.

"Let me try.." Jennifer said softly. My eyes flickered up towards her and widened in surprise; she had been close to my face, a lot closer. I felt my face pinken as I let go of the ladel, letting her stir the contents. I could nearly feel her breath on my face-was she actually leaning in closer? I-

"Oooh! Look!" She exclaimed suddenly. I whipped my head up in surprise.

"What?! Huh?!" I exclaimed back. This attracted attention and I glanced away from my classmates' stares. She pointed down at the potion-it was turn a perfect transparent color, clear as water, the color it was supposed to be.

We both stared down proudly, our reflections shown in what we had made. I looked over at her and felt a surge of pride. I knew she wasn't as much as an inconvenience intelligent-wise like everyone had said! "Good job, Jen."

I wondered if it was okay to make her a nickname. The next thing I knew, she was beaming and flung her arms around me.

"I couldn't have done it without you, oh, I knew I wasn't dumb!" I heard her say, and my smile widened. From her flirtatious and devious attitude to now, I knew Lily was wrong. I knew Jennifer was never a bad girl, she was good, and maybe Lily simply couldn't see that.

I let go of her, trying to avoid her eyes, yet I felt more confident. I hadn't stammered or done anything of the sort, I simply spoke to her. I even came in contact with her! So I took a vial and begin to pour a bit of the potion inside, and she poured the second.

"There. A clear Veritaserum coming right up." I corked it with concentration, but as I looked back up, Jennifer stared at me happily, those seemingly crystalline blue eyes sparkling at me.

"Well, let's, like, go!" She hooked her arm underneath mine and ran to the front of the room. I was sort of being dragged, but I didn't mind. Who knew this girl had such a thirst for knowledge?

"Professor Slughooorn!" Jennifer squealed, holding out the vial in her hand. "We're done, we're done, we're done!"

He glanced up from his _The Daily Prophet. _I arched an eyebrow; I'd no idea he read that. He nodded silently and took it from her.

"Good job, you two. Ms. Strewing, this shall greatly improve your grade, being with Mr. Lupin!" Slughorn winked at me and I glanced away for a moment, a surge of pride and embarrassment.

He got to his feet and shuffled to the head of the class. "Now, now, students, here comes the fun! Ms. Strewing and Mr. Lupin were the first to finish, therefor, they are the first to test their potion."

My eyes widened. I saw Slughorn beaming, the class chatter excitedly, Jennifer and her loose blonde curls bouncing as she went around her girlfriends, giggling words of luck.

"Now, come to the center, you two," He said, patting me and Jennifer on the back, centering us. My eyes wandered around for help, but no other Marauders did I see. I could only stare at Jennifer's excited face. He held out the vials and I murmured, "Ladies first."

She squealed. She obviously hadn't been used to such politness. I watched as she uncorked it, placing her dainty lips onto it. Her face seemed impartial as she swallowed, then took the second vial and held it out to me. I smiled back but my heart was racing at the thought of revealing intimate thoughts.

So I simply raised it to my mouth. It tasted like pure water, so pure I could nearly dehydrate then and there. I coughed a little and felt a strange, cool tingling as it slid down my throat. I flexed my wand wrist and sighed, feeling rather rejuvenated..except for my throat. It felt rather dry and I cleared it promptly.

"Let's start with something simple. Lupin, m'boy.." Slughorn watched carefully. "What's your name?"

I was about to reply "Remus." but instead, my dry throat speak an answer of "Remus John Lupin." Glancing down at myself, I stared at Slughorn in open mouthed shock.

"That is the power of your elixir? That's excellent, Remus. Now, Ms. Strewing. What's your name?"

She replied as coolly as she could, "Jennifer Isabelle Strewing." She raised her eyebrows and looked at me, surprised. I smiled at her, also slightly surprised. She had a gorgeous name.

"All right. So, to get a bit..mischievous.." My heart lept into my throat at Slughorn's words. Anytime he said that, it was going to either be awkward or simply scary. "What d'you think of this boy?"

She blushed and giggled. Jennifer replied, "I think he's smart, and quiet, but just _adorable!" _My eyebrows raised and I looked down and to the right, my face heated beyond belief. Her girlfriends laughed along with her and she stared at me kindly.

"Well, would you look at that?" Slughorn beamed at me with all of his large, some crooked teeth and I never wanted to strangle, then decapitate a teacher so much in my life. The large professor asked me, "Tell me, Remus...what d'you think of this girl?"

My eyes widened and blushed deeply. I could feel the first syllables forming in the back of my throat as in my mind, in a strangled voice, I was screaming, "_DEUS EX MACHINA, DEUS EX MACHINA!" _Anything to get me out of here...

"Oh, would you look at that, we're out of time!' Slughorn boomed and I rushed out of the classroom before everyone else without a sound. I clapped my hand over my mouth and murmured, "I think she's gorgeous and graceful and smart and beautiful and amazing!"

I sighed, slumping against the wall next to the classroom as I saw students filing out. Some looked at me strangely but I stared away until I smelled a familiar scent. Jennifer was standing over me. She bent down and smiled. "Need a hand?"

She held out a hand and smiled again. I shrugged and helped myself up, then stood up straight, not sure what to say.

"You know, Lupin..." I watched her walk away as she calls back. "I'm very good at faking." She turned her head towards me and winked when I realized in her hand, she was holding her bottle of Veritaserum. I stared after her, open mouthed.

"Uh, Remus?" I heard a male voice called, but I kept staring after her strutting, retreating figure.

"He's staring again.." I heard a girl say in a sing-song voice.

"Of course he is," another male voice chuckled, and I saw James, Lily and Sirius staring at me, smirking.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What?" Lily simply rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, and I laughed in response.

"Wha'?" Sirius asked, watching me carefully. I shook my head, smiling. I couldn't help from laughing at the wonder that Jennifer Strewing really was.

A/N: So lots of shit have been happening. School is hard and homework is flying up my ass, almost literally. 

Dues Ex Machina- a plot device often used to get a main character out of a seemingly impossible deceivable situation.


	6. The Hogsmeade Adventure

A/N: I'm not sure what to say other than the fact it's been a hell of a long time since I've written anything.

Yeah.

After days of doing homework wether it be mine or Sirius' and James' work too, marveling at Jennifer in Potions, late night conversations with the rest of the Marauders.

"I'm so excited, a whole afternoon of Hogsmeade!" Sirius squealed, and James merely picked up a roll and shoved it into Sirius' open mouth.

"Would you shut it about Hogsmeade? Your lucky my parents were nice enough to sign the permission slip." This, and the roll, was enough to shut out a excited Sirius.

"I could've gotten old Remy to do it for me." I blushed, but they smiled at me proudly.

Can any good come from civil disobedience? My parents wouldn't have signed the permission slip at all, and I had very nice handwriting. Every time I handed it over to McGonagall, my eyes were glued to the floor in shame. Was it a crime to want to spend good times with friends, especially when the parents were a little less than friendly to their wolf-kid? Then, a question unexpectedly popped into my head:

Was it my fault that he insulted Greyback?

Before I could respond mentally, Lily came nearly skipping as I'd watched Jennifer do so many times. An unusually big grin was on her face as she plopped down beside James and put an arm around his neck, giving him a large kiss on the cheek.

As soon as this happened, Sirius choked on the roll he was working on, James' face flushed deeply, and I simply arched an eyebrow. She turned away and began to pile food onto her plate for lunch. "Hi, guys, Sirius, James, Remus!"

"So, how goes that opium you've been smoking, Lily?" Sirius asked jokingly, and she gave him a very sharp look, but within seconds, her expression relaxed.

"Ha, ha, Sirius. First Hogsmeade trip. Is it a little strange for me to be excited?" She asked, waving a fork with a slice of bacon on it around as she spoke.

"It is a little strange for you to be treating James like a king." They seemed surprised I spoke up, but the guys knew it was on their minds. James was still swirling excess syrup around his plate. I'd never see him act like such a child around Lily, but then again, I'd never seen Lily make flirtatious attempts at him. What a strange day it was beginning to be.

"Well, you know. He's not so bad, I mean, you two know him," Lily replied, grinning at James the entire time. I felt rather happy for him. Lily wasn't holding back her emotions, which was interesting, yet James had hardly responded. A strange day indeed.

Later on, after lunch, we went back to the common room and changed out of our uniforms. I stared in the mirror and blinked. I decided on a plain, white button-up shirt and over this, a grey and black checkered vest. I wasn't particularly fond of trainers, so I put on a pair of dress shoes, black, yet not shiny. I saw a pair of brown slacks and was going to put them on, but James threw a pair of jeans at me. I took that as a sign to wear them.

When I went downstairs, Sirius was sporting a tight black T-Shirt and a leather jacket. I s'pose he was going for 'cool' and it must've worked. He clicked his tongue and winked at girls that went past, and they giggled. James was simply wearing a white T-shirt that admittedly, showed off his build, a simple sketch of a Snitch on his chest, a denim jacket, blue jeans and trainers.

"Why're we standing around?" Lily called, stepping down from the girls side. James' mouth became comically large at Lily, dressed in autumn colors. Her hair wasn't nearly as tamed as usual, but spilled over her shoulders. She wore the school knee socks and a flaming red skirt that reached her knees, comparable to the color of her hair, she also had an apparently snug long sleeve white shirt on, and in her hand, a purse.

"Lily, I.." James mumbled, but he was interrupted by a yelp from Sirius. Lily must've caught him with his tongue rolled out of his mouth towards her, and it happened more often than it should I wonder why.

However, I couldn't find it anywhere near comparable to Jennifer, walking across the common room wearing a denim skirt that was to her mid-thigh, and a blue t-shirt with words I couldn't read from afar. Her hand was spreading a gloss over her lips, and her blue eyes reached me. I blushed and looked down.

"Remus!" I heard Lily say scoldingly from my side, but James piped in, "Leave him alone, Lily Pad, it's only normal." I didn't bother to look up at either of them.

"Yeah, Lily, it's normal for kids his age to have urges-OWW!" I tucked my wand back into my pocket and glared at Sirius, and he pouted back, rubbing his side. Jennifer walked and giggled with her group of girlfriends to the portrait. She nearly matched my height with the sandals she wore.

"Hey, Remy.." Jennifer bat her eyelashes and I smiled, waving back timidly. They left before us and I kept seeing her glance back at me. I swallowed and kept smiling back, and I guess that just made her laugh more. I was nervous, though, if she were laughing at me.

The more I did this, the more disgusted Lily's expression grew and the prouder Sirius and James were. I wondered to myself if I was doing this all for them or for myself anymore. Once they hurried away, Sirius put an arm around me. "How're you feeling, Moony?"

My throat felt hoarse as I replied, "I think my heart dropped into my stomach."

"I think your heart won't be the only thing dropping soon." James tried to say between burst of laughter. I stared at him incredulously, and Lily looked offended. However, Sirius was nearly blue in the face with suppressed laughter.

"James, that's gross.." I said, giving him a mildly scathing look.

"Try telling me it's not true!" I felt blood rush to my face terribly fast as we rounded the corner at the doors. Filch was taking permission slips and McGonagall was calming and trying to give her usual speech for when we went out. But for the first time, as I handed Filch my permission slip absentmindedly, I felt myself wander.

My eyes went over to Jennifer. The way she stood with such poise, but beauty made my heart melt. The way her eyes looked so eager, darting around for the first place she was going to go and spend her money, and the way her chest rose and and fell as she breathed..her chest...

I facepalmed. "Ugh." Sirius glanced over at me.

"You okay, Remus?" I heard Lily ask.

"Ah..yes..allergies, I guess." I gave her a ridiculously large smile, my eyes shut tightly and I could hear her laugh. McGonagall must've been done because people rushed past us.

"Okay, where do we go first? Get some butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes-"

"I want to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop," Lily interrupted.

"But, but, The Three Broomsticks!" Sirius whined as we walked down the cobblestone path together, looking around to suit our interest.

"Glad to know most students appreciate my place!" I heard a voice say, but we all turned our heads to look. On our left, looking rather cheerful, Madame Rosmerta stood with a smile, her hands on her hips. "I love when Hogwarts students come to Hogsmeade, brightens my day." She sighed with longing, as if she had been anticipating this all year.

"H-hi, Madame Rosmertaaa.." Sirius murmured, shuffling his feet and staring down, his face a beet red.

"Mr. Black, how have you been doing?" Madame Rosmerta asked approaching us. I felt laughter build up inside as Sirius grew quieter, his dark eyes wide towards his feet.

"Goooood.." He mumbled, then directed his attention, particularly interested in cloaks worn by models in a nearby shop window.

"And Mr. Lupin..how..are..uhm, things?" She asked nervously, concern in her eyes. I felt ashamed, all of a sudden, reminded of my condition. Dumbledore had to tell her why there were screams from the Shrieking Shack, and she had known everything. However, I took solace in knowing an ally had trusted me, despite my curse.

"I've been working hard, but, uh..things have been great." I flashed her a half hearted smile and she nodded.

"Brilliant, darling." She then directed her attention and James and Sirius, who were staring at her as if intoxicated.

"Well, we're going to go to Zonko's or Gladrags, thanks." Lily said, glancing pointedly at Sirius and James. She tugged them along and I followed behind, closely.

"Bye, Madame Rosmerta!" I called, waving, and she simply waved back.

"Didn't we come here for a purpose, James?" Lily asked.

"..Maybe.." He replied, confused. Lily gave him a flat look and sighed exasperatedly.

"New clothes for Remus to attract...Jennifer." There was a strained look in her face as she uttered the name.

"YES! TO GLADRAGS WIZARDWEAR!" Sirius shouted, raising his arm like a gallant jouster.

"TALLY HO, AND NOT THE GOOD KIND!" James screamed in turn and began to run down the path, nearly tripping over a gnome who stared after them disgustedly. Me and Lily exchanged exasperated looks and ran after them.

Once we reached the door and went inside, Sirius was already flirting up a shop assistant and James was piling things onto his shoulder. I looked around at all the fashions, the name brands I'd only heard about.

As soon as I approached the fitting room, I was shoved a pile of clothing. "Get in there and show us whatcha got, mate!" James grinned and I nodded, feeling pretty confident. I opened the dressing room and walked in and after a couple moments of being insanely uncomfortable, I walked out. I wondered if these were the things I was supposed to put together. When I left, Lily, James, and Sirius all had pulled up chairs

"Oh..oh, no.." Lily said, bowing her head.

I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened. I was wearing a sleeveless, black turtleneck, jeans that were too tight, I could easily see the shape of legs through them. The back had skulls printed on them and I murmured, "No."

"Looking a bit angst, are we?" Sirius snickered, I blushed ands retreated to my dressing room. I tried another attempt, but this was another failure.

The jeans were too baggy, with awefully too many chains, and hung very..very low. I had to keep hitching them up, but Sirius stated it was a 'style'. How could showing off your boxers to the world be a style? And the shirt was a giant, blue t-shirt with some sort of graffiti style on it.

"You know what? Try again." Lily said, waving me away.

And that I did, but this time was the worst. I dont know it was the fact that the pink polo shirt was so small, it showed off my abdomen to my bellybutton and the pants were very light brown and very, very hard to walk in, if it was James calling me camp, or the fact that Jennifer Strewing was standing four feet away from me as I stepped out wearing this. She had her head cocked at a tank top, but her eyes scrolled up to the s

She saw me and raised her eyebrows and my eyes widened, all the blood rushing to my face as I fell back into the dressing room, slamming the door. I stayed behind it and it was silent other than the quiet conversation of the helpers. I stayed, frozen to the door before I heard Lily's soft voice.

"Remus?" I glanced at the door.

"Y-yes, Lily?"

"I sent the boys away to The Three Broomsticks and Jennifer left. Now, let me tell you something, Remus. Matter how you look, you should be able to win that girls heart. No matter how you dress, or how 'cool' you look, or whatever, you'll always be our friend. Our intelligent, fun and caring friend, Remus John Lupin." I was silent for a while and closed my eyes. I could nearly feel the tears build up in my eyes.

"Do-do you understand, Remus?" I nodded, then realized she didn't see me and I said, "Yes.."

"Okay. Well, just pick out what you want, and we'll just see how it turns out." Going to my pile of clothes, I nodded confidently and began to think about my own tastes, but most of all, what Lily had said.

Without even trying them out, I picked out several outfits and went to the shop counter, piling them on. I thanked Lily a lot for paying for all of it, but she said it was no problem. Then, the most nerve wracking thing of all, Lily thought I should have some stuff done to my hair. I trusted Lily..but not hair products.

I swallowed and glanced at Lily nervously. We stood outside of Madame Rosmerta's place for quite a bit, only so I couldn't be talked out of showing off my new look. The guys had been at The Three Broomsticks for nearly a half hour, and Lily nodded confidently at me while we stood at the entrance. We went around to nearly every shop, buying clothes and accessories. Lily was very helpful with all of this, however, slapping my hand when I picked up something she said "was for more of a Potter."

"You look great, Remus. I had no idea you had muscles, mate." She punched me lightly in the abdomen and grinned. It was remarkable how much like one of the guys Lily could be while being such a lady. She walked in and I heard her say, "Introducing, Remus Luuuuupin!"

I walked in and clenched my stomach, staring at James and Sirius who sat close to the door on barstools. Sirius and James both dropped their jaws, butterbeer spilling onto James' shirt.

"Like it?" I raised my hand to pick at my hair. It was only down to my neck now, a sandy brown, last time I checked and had it cut to be layered, my bangs nearly reaching my eyes and parted. I changed into a navy blue t-shirt that Lily said 'complimented my eyes'. It was rather comfortable besides that. Today was probably the day I first discovered the fact I had definition in my abdomen. Sure, maybe not disgustingly bulging abs, but I had something. The jeans had, admittedly, hung down a bit, but not ridiculously so.

For the first time, I'd worn a pre-made ripped pair of jeans, the knees on it completely worn out. I had to admit, I liked that look. I had spent most of my life with ripped clothing and it just seemed right. A bit of personality in clothing, that's what I desired. The sandals under my feet were very comfortable, more so than the constricting dress shoes I'd had before.

"Well, well, look who's fancy now.." Sirius said, standing and getting a good look at me.

"Woah, now, Sirius, I'm not one of your girlfriends," I replied with joking caution as he gave me the same once over he gave most girls.

"Lookin' good, Moons." As James said this, Lily stepped forward and gave a curtsey, then stared at me proudly like a piece of art.

"It took a bit of work, but he was very cooperative. He's got more style than you two knuckleheads know," Lily announced, and I grinned at the three of them.

"Well, before we get wasted off our arses, lets get a bit of candy." We all exited and strode to Honeydukes, chatting. I walked with anew confident and felt people glance at me, other students, adults, and, best of all, girls. When we went to Honeydukes and walked in, I rushed to ther chocolates.

Not many people know that of all pleasures in the world, my main one is chocolate. Lily and James departed to the suckers and Sirius to the poisonous looking jellies. But while I marvled at what Honeydukes had in store, I saw Jennifer, nibbling on a biscuit stick coated in pink strawberry colors and picking Toothflossing Stringmints with curiousity.

"H-hey.." I said to her, trying to forget our earlier encounter. She glanced at me and had a flirtatious stare, before I watched the realization rush over her.

"Remy?" She exhaled, removing the snack from her lips. "You look so.." 

"Different? Yeah, I went and bought some stuff..what-what d'you think?" I spun on the spot, a trick James said impressed people. She giggled loudly and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Gosh, you are absolutely.." She paused, then quirked her lips, glancing me up and down. "You know what, Lupin?" My face heated terribly as Jen grabbed my arm and led me to the door. She pulled from her bag a Chocolate Frog and slipped something flat inside.

Handing it to me with a winning smile, she said, "Eat this."

"Jen! These Peppermint Toads taste so good!" I saw her friend, Aubury waving her over, a half eaten Peppermint Toad in her other hand. Jen glanced over with interest, then looked back at me, smiling. I had to be honest, those blue eyes could take me to a higher place in my mind.

"Well, I've got to go. Promise me, you'll have it?" She put her hands around mine holding the candy and I nearly flinched at the warmth of her small, smooth hands.

"Yeah, I will.." She nodded and winked.

"Thanks, darlin'. Now, I've got to go, bye, Remy!' And she trotted away. I read on the back of her shirt, "Save a broom, ride a player." And felt a chuckle rise in me. It felt so strange, this person I was becoming. I dont think anyone else saw it, but I felt it, I was changing. I just had a conversation with Jennifer, the girl of my dreams. I slid the Chocolate Frog into my pocket and began to pick up a handful of Sugar Quills, for I chewed on my quill enough as it was.

It was nearly sunset when we returned to the castle. I felt happier than I had in a while, and gotten a bit more attention than usual. Some Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls smiled at me, male friends of mile wolf whistled jokingly, and us, The Marauders, sat around the common room and chatted as we did nearly every night. We passed around Ice Mice and Licorice Wands, chomping happily when we weren't talking.

Until, that is, I realized I still had the Chocolate Frog in my pocket. I looked around to see if Jennifer was around, but I remembered she'd gone to the Hufflepuff common room.

"What's that, Moony?" James asked and I looked up, then back down and opened it. I had been very good at getting Chocolate Frogs to stay still as soon as I opened the small box. I tugged onto his legs and pressed a bit on his back. At once, it became immobile. It made me feel a little less guilty about eating them if they weren't hopping around like live things.

Biting into it's side, a small card flew up from the box, spun around a couple times in the air and landed on my lap. Cautiously, I picked it up and glanced at James, Sirius and Lily nervously. Around it, there was a pink, shimmering aura, and it smelled like fresh strawberries.

On it, in curly handwriting, I read out loud, "Let's have a chat. Tomorrow. Sit at my table for dinner. JS."

"Ooh, a minidate?" Sirius asked with interest. I picked up my wand and tapped it, so the aura disappeared, yet the scent didn't. I tucked it into my pocket and stared at a portrait pointedly. Did Jennifer wanted me to talk with her, sit with her..anything else? Well, probably nothing but that. I couldn't help but to wonder, however, if she felt anything for me.. That flirtatious stare. I couldn't remember if that was before or after she had realized who I was.

"You going?" James asked. I had actually been wondering that myself, and I nodded. Lily gave me a smile and said something I honestly didn't expect.

"You'll win her soon, Remus."

A/N: Wow. I feel so drained, I'm sorry if that wasn't my best. I was so fucking unfocused during like all of this. xD Oh, well.


End file.
